lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix
The phoenix are a supernatural species hailing from the central star of Chima's solar system. Scholars of the sun, the phoenix might have caused the First Great Illumination. Due to their origin, the phoenix had fire powers, so nature responded to their arrival in southern Chima by permanently giving a large part of the north arctic temperatures, creating a balance between the elements of fire and ice. Unlike the other species of Chima, the phoenix also may have had humanoid forms before the first Illumination. Most of the Phoenix Tribe's history is a bit of a mystery, even to the other two Fire Tribes. The phoenix do not like war, and have been known to stay neutral as often as possible, the exceptions being their parts in the Sabertooth Tiger—Lion War (which resulted in the Second Great Illumination), and the Fire–Ice War. Though the phoenix did not explicitly engage in the Icebear—Leopard War of 125 BR, they helped the Leopards' effort by providing them with fire chi. The phoenix later helped Team Stinger and the Imperial Remnant in the same way during the Crawler—Ice Hunter War. The phoenix provided fire chi to various other factions during the Fire—Ice War, of which they'd been a part of. The only known HQ of the Phoenix Tribe is the temple and city spread across their islands. ---- Tribal Ranks (Originally posted by FelipeDutra on the topic "The Crimson Citadel ~ Phoenix HQ".) *'Emperor' The leader of the Phoenix in most matters, the Emperor is chosen by the twenty senators. His action is limited, but in dire times he can receive emergency powers. *'Senators ' Elected by the people, Senators form a council of 20 known as the Senate. Generally, they are men with great experience in administration and warfare, or just bearers of great wisdom. They government the different districts of the Phoenix lands. *'Legates (3) ' Legates command portions of the Phoenix army, and are sometimes seen pursuing careers in the senate. They are the highest military rank attainable, but possess no power other than military if they choose to neglect a career as a senator. *'Centurion (5) ' Under the command of Legates, centurions command sections of the Legates' armies. They only possess military powers. *'Decurions (infinite) ' Under centurions, decurions are sub-unit commanders, and often see great action in the field. *'Legionnaires (infinite) ' The vast majority of the Phoenix army, legionnaires are highly skilled warriors, but bear practically no power other than that of their body and weapons. Through good service, they can be promoted if they so wish, and are oftentimes seen pursuing other interesting careers after their service. Although the military and council may seem like the most apparent parts of Phoenix society, there are many other cogs that contribute to it, and that are often forgotten. Members Set-Ra— A Legate of the Phoenix Tribe, and later a temporary Emperor. Fiona— A phoenix whom took over the Tribe when Set-Ra dissipated. A Rumored Vulture in Pheonix's Clothing. Category:Species Category:Tribes Category:Fire/Fire Chi Category:All Articles